It's you
by bringbacknovak
Summary: Scene in Alex's office from there she goes.


Scene in Alex's office from there she goes.

Olivia had had the worst morning ever. She and Elliot had had an argument again about Olivia giving up her job to be a stay home mum. This was when she finally decided that she was going to leave him.

Her affair had been going on with Alex ever since she came back and she realised that she loved Alex so much more than she could ever love Elliot. Alex was everything to her. When she dreamt at night it was about having a nice house for her family. Her Lola and Alex. She was going to Alex's office to tell her this. She knocked and walked in to find Alex sat behind her desk, deep in thought with her glasses on. God she was so sexy in those glasses. 

"What can I do for you detective?" Alex asked without even looking up. 

"I'm leaving him" Olivia whispered so quietly that Alex thought she had heard wrong at first. 

"You're what?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I'm leaving him Alex; I'm leaving him for you. It's you that I want, it's always been you. I love you Alex I never truly stopped. I woke up this morning and realized I had to choose. I can't keep lying to him. I choose you Alex." 

"I love you too Olivia with all my heart it breaks me up inside thinking that after you've been with me you go back to him. To his bed. I want you too Olivia, you and Lola." 

"Alex I haven't let him touch me like that since we started our affair. His touch was never as soft as yours." 

"How soon are you going to leave?" 

"As soon as I get a new place. I need to be somewhere stable for Lola" 

"Come and stay with me. You and Lola. We've lived together before so it wouldn't really be rushing things. My place is plenty big enough for a room for Lola and even you if you want your own room." 

"Are you sure Alex, I mean Lola's still a baby it's a lot of work. I love you and want to be with you but I come as package now are you sure you're ready for this?" 

As an answer Alex leant up to capture Livs lips. After a breath taking kiss Alex laced her fingers with Livs and pulled her up and over to the couch in Alex's office. 

"I'm more than ready Liv. I want a family and I want it with you." 

"I'm so in love Alex. This is where we start. I finally feel whole. I missed you so much when you were gone." 

"I know Liv, I missed you too." 

Alex turned to straddle Liv and crashed her mouth down to Livs in a long awaited passionate kiss. Liv placed her hands on Alex's hips while Alex ground her centre into Livs causing her to moan. Things started to get heated rather quickly and soon Alex's hand had found its way to the belt on Livs jeans and make quick work of ridding her of it as soon as it was off Alex moved to the button on Livs jeans. She opened them and pushed her hand inside. 

"God you're so wet" Alex moaned as she shoved Livs panties aside and thrust two fingers deep inside. 

"Oh my god Alex.... Don't stop" liv panted out. 

"I don't plan on it baby" Alex replied before capturing her lips in another breath taking kiss.

Alex pumped her fingers into Liv at a steady rhythm whilst brushing her thumb over her clit. Liv was close to the edge when Alex's office phone rang. 

"Oh god Alex please don't answer that you can't leave me this close" Liv practically begged. So Alex ignored her phone until she finally felt Livs walls tighten around her fingers as she let go. Alex kept her hand firmly in place until Liv was back down from her high. Just as Alex withdrew her hand her phone started to ring again. This time she answered it. 

"Cabot" 

"Hi Alex its Elliot I just wondered if Liv was there with you I tried her cell a few times but it went straight to voicemail" 

"Yeah she's here shall I put her on?" 

"No its ok will you just ask her if she still wants to go out tonight with the guys?" 

"Liv its El he's asking about going out with the guys" 

"Tell him to go along but I'm gunna go relive the babysitter." 

"Did you catch that El? Yeah have a good time." 

"I'm going to go home and pack. You sure I can stay with you Al?" Oliva asked when Alex put the phone down. 

"Always Liv. Do you want me to set you up a room or you staying with me?" Alex asked with a hint of hope in her voice. 

"With you Al I'd give anything to fall asleep in your arms for the rest of my life. I love you." Olivia replied as she stood up to take her leave. 

"I love you too Liv, see you at home."

And with that Olivia left Alex's office to start the rest of her life. 


End file.
